


My Forever is You

by dadsinc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fondness, Honeymoon, Husbands AU, I don't know, M/M, Porn with Feelings, blowjob, or rather an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/pseuds/dadsinc
Summary: Kyungsoo fills a bathtub with scalding water, Junmyeon bruises like a peach and they're both stupid husbands.





	My Forever is You

**Author's Note:**

> To get better at writing you have to write, they say.

The porcelain of the bathtub is cold against his butt as he sits down, wincing slightly. His skin is so warm, sticky with bodily fluids, a sharp contrast to the untouched, cold, bathtub. The water in it is warm, almost to the point where it feels as if it burns against his feet, legs. Where Junmyeon expects clear, see-through water, he’s met with a deep pink instead. There’s a bath bomb in the water, small and fizzling as it releases its aroma and color into the scalding water. 

Kyungsoo is already seated in the water, his back against the other side of the large tub. His eyes are closed, his breathing is even. If Junmyeon hadn’t seen him slip into the tub a couple of minutes ago, he’d assume he’s asleep. 

“How do you even sit in this- this lava?” Junmyeon asks, frowning as he tries to sink into the water but gives up before he gets further than mid-thigh. It is impossible. Junmyeon lifts his feet from the hot water too, balances his butt and feet on the small lip of the tub. His feet are red and pulsating from being placed in the water for just a couple of minutes. Squinting, since he doesn’t have his glasses or lenses on, Junmyeon tries to see if Kyungsoo’s skin is as red as a newborn pig’s too. If it is, Junmyeon is unable to see it. 

“Child of Satan,” Kyungsoo responds lazily without opening his eyes. “I’m raised in the fiery pits of Hell by Lucifer himself. There’s no way mere mortal water can burn me when I’ve swam in the lava from Mount Doom-” 

“Thank you, Tolkien,” Junmyeon deadpans, cutting off Kyungsoo’s over-the-top, narrator-like voice. Kyungsoo grins and Junmyeon can’t fight the soft smile on his own face, or the affectionate roll of his eyes even if he tried. He does open his eyes then, brown eyes easily finding Junmyeon.

“Why are you perked up on there like a parrot?” 

“Because my stupid husband filled the bathtub with clear lava, completely ignoring the fact that I have sensitive skin and bruise like a peach,” Junmyeon says dramatically, exaggerating too. He’s joking, or trying to, so when he chuckles, looks over to Kyungsoo, expecting a smile or his stone-face because Junmyeon isn’t funny, is never funny, and instead is met with the softest smile and big, kind eyes, his throat constricts. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond at first, keeps that soft, soft smile on his face while scooting over to Junmyeon’s side of the tub. His hands, already slightly pruney, comes up to curl around Junmyeon’s ankle, rubbing the heated skin with his wrinkly thumb. 

“What a stupid husband you have, hm?” Kyungsoo says, voice soft, deep, gentle like the finest silk to Junmyeon’s ears. 

“He’s alright,” Junmyeon murmurs, voice quivering slightly from how tight with affection his chest feels. 

Junmyeon wants to kiss him. Wants so bad to kiss Kyungsoo right now; wishes he wasn’t perked on the lip of a tub with scalding water so he could bend down and kiss his husband soft, warm, silly. It’s just that if he bends down he’ll probably fall and crush said husband instead and they’d have to go to the E.R. and it’d ruin their honeymoon. 

As if reading his mind, Kyungsoo gets up, hot water dripping down his naked body. The sight is terribly erotic, and Junmyeon has half a mind to get aroused before Kyungsoo cups his face with his pruney hands and kisses him. Junmyeon’s diaphragm flutters, chest tightening in that warm, good way like it tends to do when he’s around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s lips are dry, slightly chapped against his own as he presses these small, gentle kisses against Junmyeon’s lips. 

“Let me fix this,” Kyungsoo says against Junmyeon’s lips, kissing him one more time; deep, languid before he pulls back, gets back into the water as easy as if it’s nothing. Carefully, as if he’s touching porcelain, Kyungsoo eases Junmyeon’s legs back into the water. The water is still hot, uncomfortably so, but the thought and feel of the water evaporates from Junmyeon’s mind as Kyungsoo’s fingers slip in between his thighs, spreads them open; nice and easy like opening a book. 

Junmyeon shudders bodily as Kyungsoo runs his thumbs over the bruises shaped like small circles, clouds, maybe, on Junmyeon’s inner thighs. Bruises, _hickeys_ that Kyungsoo himself made less than an hour ago. Sighing, Junmyeon runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair as he fits his lips over his own hickeys, fitting his plush lips over purple marks that sends sparks of pain-like pleasure through Junmyeon’s body. As if apologizing, he licks over the marks after, only to press his thumbs into the bruised skin. 

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon hisses through clenched teeth, looking down at Kyungsoo who fits so nicely between his spread legs. Smiling, Kyungsoo hooks his fingers behind Junmyeon’s knees, pulling him forwards until his ass is balancing at the very edge of the tub. With practiced hands, with ease, Kyungsoo hooks Junmyeon’s legs over his narrow shoulders, barely balancing them there before he looks back up through his bangs and long, black eyelashes. 

Junmyeon isn’t hard, yet. Kyungsoo himself made sure of that after two hours of fucking, three orgasms and one rim job later. They’re not exactly teenagers anymore and his refractory period isn’t as short as it used to be. Junmyeon realizes he makes himself sound like he’s so much older than his 28 years of age. 

He’s not hard yet, his cock still soft between his legs, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to take that personal. If anything, he’s taking it as a challenge that he chooses to face head-on. Enthusiastically, Kyungsoo fits Junmyeon’s soft cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he glances coyly up at Junmyeon through his eyelashes. 

Heat surges, swirls low in his torso, spreads up through his tummy and down his legs. Blood rushes through his body, pumps through his veins in a speed that makes Junmyeon dizzy. Kyungsoo’s warm, wet mouth is doing terrible things to his body, still, after all these years, Kyungsoo’s more than capable of making Junmyeon’s head spin. While Kyungsoo is carefully sucking, licking at Junmyeon’s hardening cock, his thumb is gently, affectionately running up and down the seam of Junmyeon’s balls. 

It doesn’t take long before Junmyeon is fully hard, cock aching as Kyungsoo stuffs his mouth with it, pressing the head of Junmyeon’s cock against the inside of his cheek. Junmyeon gives in to the urge of touching Kyungsoo’s dick-swollen cheek, runs his thumb over his slightly stubbled skin. And Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo smiles, _grins_ at him around his cock, eyes hooded as he slowly, wetly, pulls off Junmyeon’s cock, running his tongue up the underside of it as he pulls off. Noisily, Kyungsoo fits his thick, red lips over the head of Junmyeon’s cock, meets Junmyeon’s gaze, and slurps so loudly that Junmyeon swears the noise is echoing of the hotel bathroom walls, out in the honeymoon suite and down the corridor for everyone to hear.

The moan that leaves Junmyeon’s mouth shortly after might have pulled someone out of their dreams, too. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo takes more of Junmyeon’s cock back in his mouth; a mix of saliva and precome trickling out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, down his cheek, down the length of Junmyeon’s cock. It’s so filthy, messy and it feels so good. Even though Junmyeon’s muscles are still tired, still aching from fucking earlier, he can’t fight the urge to fuck up into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Precariously, forgetting for a moment that he’s just barely seated on the edge of the tub.

The noises Kyungsoo makes as Junmyeon tightens the grip on his hair, fucks his mouth, are so incredibly arousing. Heat, pleasure like firework pounds through Junmyeon’s body when Kyungsoo’s thumb slips behind his balls to run wetly over the sensitive, wrinkled skin of his perineum. So sensitive, so intimate, and as Kyungsoo presses his thumb further back, where his perineum ends and his puckered rim takes over, Junmyeon gives in. 

Kyungsoo’s deep hums, the wet noises his mouth makes as Junmyeon fucks out his orgasm are drowned by the loud whine Junmyeon lets out as he comes in Kyungsoo’s mouth, holding Kyungsoo’s head in place, feeling the younger man gag on his cock, trembling as his throat works tightly around Junmyeon’s cock, swallowing. When Junmyeon finally lets go, his fingers, hips, thighs are trembling. His spine feels like it’s made out of rubber, as if it’s going to give in at any moment and send Junmyeon tumbling over the lip of the tub and down onto the hard, tiled floor. 

His cock slips wetly out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, come dribbling down the length, down Kyungsoo’s chin. Without looking away, Kyungsoo licks his lips, making sure to get every single drop of come. 

Junmyeon curses weakly, body wobbling. 

But Kyungsoo is there, fingers curling around his wrists as he gently guides Junmyeon into the pink water that feels colder than it had done minutes earlier. Maybe it’s Junmyeon who’s hotter, now. 

Giving in to Kyungsoo is easy, letting him arrange and shift them until Junmyeon’s back is pressed against Kyungsoo’s chest; his head resting back onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he kisses him lazily, languidly. The angle is awkward but they make it work. 

Their left hands are linked on Kyungsoo’s knee, risen up from the water like a small iceberg, their golden wedding rings lined up. 

“Stupid husband,” Kyungsoo murmurs against the back of Junmyeon’s head, laughter evident in his voice. 

Junmyeon’s chest is tight with love, voice soft with affection, eyes stinging with happy, happy tears as he agrees with his best friend, his boyfriend, his _husband_. 

“Stupid, stupid husband.”


End file.
